


See the dark dawn

by Estirose



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Tim seems to have been adopted by a Pokémon. Harry doesn’t know what to think of this.Follow up to my “Take up the rest”.





	See the dark dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I got bit by the idea that the Murkrow from “Take up the rest” finally adopted Tim once she evolved.
> 
> Also, the Pokémon Trainer that is dressed like Red is not credited as Red, but just in case he is actually Red I’m hedging my bets. He’s played by Ryoma Takeuchi, the Japanese dub actor for Tim, whose most well known role is a character named Shinnosuke, thus this character’s name.

"So, that Honchkrow saved your life?" Harry asked his son, trying not to chuckle. They were standing in their client's hotel room for their client to get out of the shower. "With her flock?" The Honchkrow in question was standing by Tim, glaring at Harry.

His son was probably turning a bit red. It was a bit hard to tell with Tim. "Mine and Shin's."

Shin turned out to be a nice, polite guy from Kanto region who some called "Red", and Tim and Harry had been hired to protect him while he was in Ryme city. To be honest, some people in Ryme City hated him. Tim had said that he was in the "introduction to Ryme City" videos, though Harry had never seen them.

"I guess she's adopted you," Harry said. There was no helping it; sometimes Pokemon did that.

"Yeah, I guess she has." Tim looked like he was going to say something else, and then stopped. There were still some things that he wasn't comfortable sharing, and Harry understood. Plus, he might be a bit embarrassed to be adopted by a Honchkrow; they didn't have the best reputation ever. "Did Shin ask you lots of questions about being a police officer?"

Harry chuckled. "He did. Guess he's thinking about it. I got some contact info from an old friend, so she's going to talk to him when he gets home. I'll take him over there shortly and see him off."

"Thanks." Tim sounded like he was going to say more once again, but didn't. "You both take care of yourselves."

"Pika pika!" Harry's Pikachu said, waving his arms.

"Yeah, pika pika. Tim, we’ll be fine."

With a final wave, Tim left and Harry turned to Pikachu. "Things are getting better, I guess?"

"Pika Pika!" The Pikachu jumped up and down.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry concluded. Sitting down on his chair, he waited for their client to get out of the shower.


End file.
